Will of the Heart
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: A marriage of convenience between Petra, a young Noblewoman, and Levi, the Survey Corps' Lance Corporal, becomes more than just a contract. [Riverta]
1. Proposal

**Chapter 1: Proposal**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**_Happy Halloween!_**

* * *

><p>Erwin picked up the letter curiously. The paper was expensive; the writing was neat and eloquent. His curiosity only increased when he saw who the letter was from. Erwin's eyes got bigger with every word he read. He checked the time and folded the letter, slipping it into his shirt pocket. He stood up and walked out of his office.<p>

"Hey, Erwin, where're you going?" Mike asked.

"Something just came up. I'll be gone for the weekend."

"What about the upcoming meeting? We have to make more cuts back," Mike sighed unhappily. He hated the monthly budget meeting.

"I'll be back by then. If I'm successful, we might not have to worry about finance issues much longer," Erwin smiled optimistically. _There's still a chance…_ He put it out of his head.

He arranged for his departure and waited eagerly the next morning. The long ride to the manor gave him time to mull over the letter. _According to the content, the young lady wishes to fund the Survey Corps. But she wants assurance first her investment will be profitable_. He felt confident he could get her to come around. The carriage came to a stop and the door opened.

The footman was strange, a young man with blonde almost silver hair, golden hazel eyes, and pale white skin. "Welcome to the manor, Mr. Smith." He greeted in a monotone voice.

Erwin eyed the three story house. It was on the outskirts of the Utopia district within Wall Rose. Despite being the head of one of the most influential Noble families, his host preferred living surrounded by nature instead of the society within the secure Wall Sina. The footman led him through the house, wooden walls with candelabras, polished stone floors, and tasteful art decor thrown around gave the place a homey look.

The footman brought him to the parlor with a fireplace and dark brown furniture surrounding a round glass table. Erwin took a seat and observed his surroundings. His host joined him and he stood up to shake her hand. "Commander Smith, welcome."

"Thank you, Lady Petra."

She took a seat across from him. "Sorry for the abrupt invitation. I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here."

"You wished to discuss the prospect of funding the Survey Corps."

"In a way, yes," she smiled sheepishly. "To be honest, I just wanted to get you here."

Erwin eyed her cautiously. He did have a feeling it may have been a ruse. He could see without even the boots, the fine skirt, and her white blouse that she was, indeed, Nobility. It was obvious from the way she carried herself, but her easy-going attitude threw him for a loop. He'd heard she was rather independent and free-spirited. _I still can't see her pulling such a tasteless prank._

"Let me explain over tea," Petra nodded to a tall servant and he handed them a cup of steaming tea. She dismissed him and he closed the door behind him. "I don't know if you heard, but it was quite the controversy at the time when my mother, a high-born heiress, had married a low-born man."

"Yes, I believe it ruffled some feathers, especially between members of your family."

"That it did. Unfortunately, it's come back to bite me in the ass."

Erwin barely flinched at her language. Internally he couldn't help but be amused.

"My mother's younger brother, my uncle, wants to use that to his advantage and take over the position of family head, _my_ position. As of now, most of the family has been in my favor."

"So what changed?" Erwin's mind raced at where the conversation was heading.

"The one thing my uncle has going for him is that he has children, heirs to succeed him. While normally my young age has let me get away with it, my uncle has recently pointed out my…shaky relationship record." The average life expectancy of her relationships was a month. "My family is worried I'm too much of a loose cannon and I might make the same mistake my mother did. The family reputation can't handle such a scandal."

"Wouldn't a simple solution be marrying a Noble young man?"

Petra sighed, "I was in a relationship with most of the men that are considered fitting of my station. Well, I say relationship loosely. Basically we were forced to court and they really weren't my type. My uncle has promised his children's hand in marriage to the families of the rest. So I'm in a bit of a fix."

Erwin was now sure where this was going.

"I could marry a…lesser Noble, but that'll leave me open for another coup in the future. I need to end this now, once in for all, and show my family I am the right person for the job."

"I take it you're not asking for _my_ hand in marriage," Erwin's lip twitched.

"As handsome and charming as you are, I'm probably not your type," Petra grinned.

"You want to marry Levi." Erwin's mind automatically began finding ways to use the information to his advantage. "But you're not the only one who wants to marry him." There was no way he was telling her Levi was uninterested in settling down. He didn't want to risk losing a potential sponsor. They were in too much of a bind to do that.

"I'm different from the other suitors," Petra waved her hand. "They want Levi to boost their reputation. I'm trying for something similar; however, I do not expect him to change his life so his world revolves around me. He can keep on living the military life. I'll fund your expeditions to the best of my ability. I might add that business will prosper even more if people knew who my husband was, meaning for money to go around."

"Levi might not be what you expected. In any case, why are you telling me all of this?" Erwin tried not to let him mind get ahead of him. It was hard not to. _If Petra and Levi marry, and she keeps her word, the Survey Corps will finally have major political power as well as continuous funds._

"On the contrary, I know _exactly_ what he's like: a rude, angry, and foul-mouthed midget. My cousin's words, not mine." Petra put her tea cup down, a wide smile on her lips. "She tried to talk to him and he shot her down _fast_." Something her bratty cousin was not used to.

Erwin couldn't help but mirror her expression, "You've hit the nail on the head."

"As for the second question, I was hoping you'd put in a good word for me. I don't want to approach him while he has pre-determined ideas about my character based on the stereotypes regarding Nobles." Even if the labels were true for most of them. Petra looked him dead in the eye. "So, what do you say Commander Smith?"

Erwin sat still, quietly mulling over her proposition, it was more for her benefit really. "I'll ask Levi to think about it. But that's all I can promise." He was going to convince Levi to say yes even if it killed him.

"Be sure to mention the most important bit."

"And what is that?"

Petra grinned cheekily, "Unlike most of the women he's approached by, I'm actually _shorter_ than him."

"Well, now how can I argue with that logic?"

* * *

><p>Erwin mentally prepared himself. He was going to bring up Petra's offer after the meeting to make Levi really think about it. Mike, Hange, Nanaba, and Levi soon joined him. They discussed the less than stable financial position of the Corps, the atmosphere dampening greatly.<p>

"We have to do something. Otherwise we won't last much long," Hange said grimly.

"I have something to say about that." Erwin cleared his throat. "What I have in mind won't only take care of money problems but gain us some much needed political ground." They leaned in curiously. "I was invited by Lady Petra and she brought up—"

"No," Levi glared.

"You haven't even heard what he has to say," the grin on Nanaba's face said she knew exactly what was going on.

"I won't force you to say yes, but you have to meet her, Levi. She met with me first so I could be a…character witness. Trust me Levi, before you pass judgment, just meet the girl first."

"Yeah, if you say no, you're only dooming us," Hange said helpfully, Mike nodding next to her.

"Out," Levi growled, "I want to talk to Erwin alone." With a nod from the commander, the four left. They went quietly, knowing better than to gossip about it. "Why the fuck would you ambush me like that?"

"You know why, Levi. I believe we just discussed it for an hour. The Survey Corps is on its last leg."

"And I'll be sacrificing myself for the greater good, right?"

"Don't be so dramatic," Erwin rolled his eyes. "You'll like her."

"I'll be the one to decide that," Levi stood up to leave.

"Just give her a _chance_. Don't let your prejudice against Nobles color your perception of her."

"I don't exactly have a good experience with those pigs. Or their piglets," he mumbled under his breath.

"You trust me, don't you? Then believe me when I say she's _not_ like the other Noblewomen you've met."

"Fine, I'll give her a chance. Five minutes, take it or leave it."

And that was how Levi found himself wearing his best suit, leaning against the wall, and waiting for his potential bride-to-be. Unknown to him, she was getting tested by his comrades at that same moment.

"I'm sorry," Hange said awkwardly.

Petra's white dress now had a large yellow stain on it from Hange's tea. "It's alright," she shrugged. "It was an uncomfortable and hideous little thing anyway. My aunt forced me into it." Petra rolled her eyes, "Something about looking feminine and delicate."

Hange decided she liked Petra. The scientist ushered her to the showers and gave her a plain, light blue dress. "I'll lead you to Levi then." She eyed Petra in her peripheral vision. Since she had passed Hange's test, the dress was her way of helping the girl. Levi wouldn't be as quick to jump to conclusions when he saw her dressed so modestly.

"Thank you," Petra smiled, nodding at the dress. "This is so much more like what I wear."

"Really?"

"Well, the material is different but the design is similar. I always find simplicity to be best."

Mike walked up to them. "Good afternoon," Petra greeted him. Much to her confusion, he didn't say anything, only leaning in to sniff her. "Um…" She shifted awkwardly, begging Hange for help with her eyes.

"Don't worry, he always does that," Hange reassured. Mike smirked and left after a nod to Hange. "He likes you. Oh shoot, I forgot I have something to do. Hey Nanaba," she waved at the blonde-haired woman who just happened to be walking by, "can you guide Lady Petra to Levi?"

"Sure," she smiled. Hange bid Petra goodbye. Nanaba began walking alongside Petra. "Sorry for the sad state, I was training."

"It's no problem," she replied.

_Interesting_, Nanaba thought, _most high class folks would turn their noses_. She had purposely trained in the sun so she was sweaty and dirty. "Just one second," she stopped before the closed door. She went in and Levi looked up. "Hey, as your friend I thought I'd do you a favor, so I brought Lady Petra's handmaid for you to talk to. I'm going to tell her your Levi's assistant. You're welcome." She left before he had a chance to reply.

"Is everything well?" Petra asked curiously.

"Levi's not in yet. His assistant's there so if you have any questions, ask him."

_How odd._ Petra watched Nanaba leave. She went in…and immediately figured out what was going on. _So, they're testing me_. Despite never having met Levi before, she knew it was him. Her cousin's description of him was perfect. "Good afternoon."

Levi nodded, taking in her appearance. He thought she looked very naïve, soft-hearted, and easy to get information from. "Don't mind me," he went over to the desk and began shuffling papers absent-mindedly, trying to look authentic. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your Lady like?"

Petra blinked in confusion. _What? Why does he—oh. He has such great friends. They must like me. _She felt thrilled. Why else would they set up a meeting where he would get to meet her and see her without his prejudice getting in the way? _That says something about him. If he's surrounded by such kind people, he must be a genuinely good person underneath the Humanity's Strongest Soldier title. _

"Hey," Levi said a little sharply to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, I was trying to find the words to describe my mistress." Petra didn't know how to describe herself. _But if I make myself sound like a peach of a woman, he'll either think I'm lying or, after he finds out who I am, he'll think I was being arrogant and big-headed._ She made up her mind. Petra looked around nervously. "Well, to be honest…she's kind of a cow."

"Oh?" Levi edged closer, "What else?"

"She eats too many sweets so put that together with her small stature makes her looks like a giant ball. And she's terribly stubborn. Lady Petra really likes animals so I suppose that's a plus. But she's really stingy with her money and her laugh sounds like a donkey in pain." Petra was enjoying herself, and the way Levi's face was darkening. "And don't even get me started on filthy habits."

Levi's eyebrow twitched. "What kind of filth are we talking here?"

"You know, eating with her mouth full and spilling food and wine everywhere, by the way she smokes too so her breath and teeth are very dirty. She's got this high pitched voice that makes you want to stab your ear drums. And Lady's Petra's also an egomaniac with serious jealously issues."

"I knew it!" Levi scowled. "She's nice he said. You'll _like_ her he said. I haven't even met the damn woman and I'm already tired of her. How does Erwin expect me to spend the rest of my life with that—that _cow?!_"

Petra shook her head, "I feel sorry for any man unfortunate enough to marry her. If I were you I'd change my name and face and move—"

The door opened and Erwin walked in. Levi rounded on him immediately. "Erwin you lying bastard!"

"What did I do?" He asked taken back.

"You said this Petra girl was nice. Her maid here said she's a fat, annoying, and greedy—"

"And filthy."

"—and filthy cow!"

Erwin gaped at Petra's grinning face before looking at his red-faced subordinate. "Ah Levi, that's not Lady Petra's maid, that is Lady Petra herself."

"W-what?" Levi turned to the woman radiating with delight.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I thought it'd be funny to mess with your head a little."

"I'll leave you two to talk then," Erwin exited.

"You lied to me," Levi stared blankly.

Petra shrugged, "You were expecting me to be some rich, spoiled brat and I just let you believe it. I thought complimenting myself would make me look vain." Levi continued to stare at her, unmoving. So Petra took the initiative and stuck her hand. "Let's start over. I'm Petra Ral, nice to meet you Levi!"

"…"

"This is the part where you shake my hand."

"I'm Levi," he shook her hand, "Nice to meet you…Petra."

* * *

><p><em>I stole Petra's servants from another anime. I know, how lame of me. But this idea was just a little day-dream in my head and now that I've decided to go through with it, my mind can't reset itself to replace them with OCs. (Any guesses on the servants? I think it's kind of obvious.) <em>

_**Please Review~ **_


	2. The Deal

**Chapter 2: The Deal**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Lady Petra invites Erwin for tea. She discusses a marriage proposal between Levi and herself. Erwin talks to Levi. Hange, Mike, and Nanaba test Petra. Petra tricks Levi.

* * *

><p>"So, why should I marry you? Convince me," Levi stared unflinchingly at the woman sitting across from him.<p>

"Simple, I get my family off my back and my business will go up. You no longer have to deal with marriage proposals and I'll fund the Survey Corps' expeditions. Additionally, I don't expect you to live your life any differently than you do now. Though there are exceptions, in public and with my family, we'll have to act like a real husband-wife."

"What about children?" Levi felt smug knowing she wouldn't want him since he didn't want children. _A family head needs heirs._

"I'm not interested in having any children. I have a few family members in mind; I'll pick one and name him or her my heir. They're very intelligent so I'm sure my family wouldn't mind too much. After all, I'm technically Nobility through my mother only."

…_Fuck._ Levi couldn't think up any other excuses to turn her down. He needed time. "I'll give you my answer tomorrow."

"Very well, but please do consider you may never have an opportunity like this again. One that benefits not just the Survey Corps but you personally," Petra stood up. "See you tomorrow, Levi."

She wasn't even gone 5 seconds when Hange burst in, "So, how'd it go?"

"None of your business," Levi replied stiffly.

Hange sat across from him, grinning widely, "You have to agree Levi, she's right. What are the chances of another young, beautiful, kind, and intelligent woman wanting to give large amounts of money to us and only expecting you to act like a husband when _necessary_?"

"How do you even know what she said? You were listening in on us, weren't you?"

"Of course," she leaned back in her chair. Hange dropped the silly antics. "This is a once-a-lifetime chance Levi, don't lose it or you might regret it for the rest of your life."

"And what if I take her up on her offer and regret it?" He challenged.

"Then you can get a divorce. It sounds like she wants a business deal with you rather than a relationship. Just set a condition that you want to separate, if need be, without too much of a hassle."

"Conditions…" If Petra agreed to his demands, Levi could live with it. He shooed Hange out of his office and began brainstorming.

* * *

><p>No matter how much she tried, Petra couldn't focus on the task at hand. Finally, she put the papers aside in favor of a hot cup of tea. Work wasn't helping her take her mind off the latest piece of news she heard. <em>So, Uncle Doros is planning on holding another secret meeting<em>. The man was getting bolder and bolder. _He's a planner, too cautious to do something as reckless as bring the entire family together without alerting me unless…_

Petra stood up and started to pace. …_Unless he's found some solid way to lay claim to my title. This isn't good. I have to convince Levi to say yes_. But that wasn't going to be easy. _I'll have to find a way._ She couldn't imagine why he would say no. _Surely my proposal is much more appealing than the ones he usually receives?_

The Survey Corps was important to him. But he wasn't going to tie himself down to an airhead who was only marrying his title. _He won't let his life be changed so drastically without any say._ That meant counter-proposals. _Levi seems like a sensible enough man; he wouldn't set ridiculous conditions, would he?_

"Aside from marrying into the royal family, he's my only chance at permanently putting down any ideas of a coup my uncle or anyone else gets," Petra murmured under her breath.

She sat back down, inhaling and exhaling deeply. _I need to find out exactly who is loyal to me_. She knew most would pick the person with more influence. _Speaking of influence, I'll have to keep them from trying to pull Levi to their side._ Petra refused to consider the idea he might say no, imagining the worst possible scenario made her feel like she was setting herself up to it.

The best way to keep her family from hounding him would be to make them think Levi loved her. _But I can't just up and announce I'm marrying Levi because we're in love without any history_. She pulled out a piece of paper and calculated how much money she could spare and donate to the Survey Corps without anyone noticing.

_No doubt uncle will try to find proof of our 'love' to expose me but end up helping me instead._ The family wouldn't like the fact she had secretly given a somewhat hefty amount of money away. _But it'll be all water under the bridge if Levi says yes_. She was going to have to be very careful about how she moved.

* * *

><p>The next day when Petra came back, Levi was ready for her. "Before I decide to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have lunch."<p>

"Oh good," Petra smiled in relief. "I was so nervous this morning I didn't eat. I was afraid my stomach would start growling while we were talking," she laughed and began to chatter.

"You talk a lot," Levi blurted out.

"I do, don't I?" She couldn't help but think they balanced out since he found it tiresome to talk to strangers while she loved striking up a conversation.

Levi led her to a small room with a round wooden table, two chairs, two lit candles, and Rose petals around the fine china with their lunch. Petra smiled at Levi, "I take it this wasn't your doing?"

"No," he made a face and went to open the window.

Petra took a seat and blew out the candles. There was more than enough light from the sun. She waited until Levi was seated before asking, "What conditions do you have to offer?"

"How did you—never mind." She was a businesswoman; of course she'd figure it out. "I guess I should give a fair warning, there are a lot."

"No problem, let's hear them first."

Levi began his list. "I do not want any children. If I feel our so-called marriage is not worth the trouble, I'll walk out. I'm not one for overly emotional displays, so don't expect any from me, neither do I want them from you unless necessary…"

Petra listened intently, quietly chewing her food. She thought for a minute after he was done. "I accept most of them. However, I do have some counter-conditions. You have to stick by the marriage for at least two years. After that, you're free to walk out anytime you want. But first, you have to sign a Pre-Nuptial agreement."

"I have no interest in your money," Levi said coldly.

"Either way, I can't let myself be open for any weaknesses."

"I'll sign the Pre-Nup then," he agreed.

"Next, I'll let you know there are times when you are required to attend some soirée with me. You don't have to come to all of them, just the ones I deem important. I'll inform you a week in advance." Petra smiled at the unhappy look on his face. "I'm never thrilled to go to them either but they are a good source of information if you know what and who to look for."

"What else?"

"We both have similar conditions to what's expected of each other in public. In private, at my manor, you have to share a room with me."

"Why? And I'm guessing it's not because you don't have enough room," Levi said sarcastically.

"Only a handful of servants live with me but many still come and go. Often times they're spying on me," Petra rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not give them anything to find. Besides, the bed's large enough for three people and we don't have to come close."

"I'll take this opportunity to remind you then we're not having any sexual relations."

"So as long as you hold that for everyone else then it's okay. Of course, that goes the same for me."

"Sounds fair," he nodded. In all honesty, he wasn't interested in having any sort of relationship with anyone. And he didn't care who Petra did what with.

They continued to discuss for another half an hour.

"That's everything then," Petra mentally went over their conversation. "Just to be clear, what's your answer?"

Levi mentally sighed. Having been caught up with the back-and-forth condition setting, he forgot he had to antagonize her a little. _Oh well, plenty of time for that while we eat_. He nodded, "My answer's yes."

"Great," she popped a grape in her out, munching happily.

Levi only blinked at her, startled by the sudden transformation from professional and calculating to silly and easy-going. _And hungry_. He realized she had finished most her food already.

"So, Levi, now that the serious stuff is over, tell me about you. So we don't end up stepping on each other toes that is," she lied easily. "'Sides, it gives the lie plausibly if you know the little things."

_She doesn't have any problems calling our 'relationship' a façade like it is_. He took his time, making her wait. "I've been in the military for 2 years now, and don't ask me about my Titan kill count, I don't keep track."

"Okay, but I meant you as a person, not as a soldier. I, for example, like dogs, spicy food, and my favorite color is lilac."

"…I hate dirt, and grime, and filth. And I like tea." Levi tried not to sound too awkward. Rarely did anyone want to know about him as a person rather than his title. _It's all her fault for throwing me off like that_. He bet she had it planned from the beginning.

"So, you're a rude, angry, and foul-mouthed clean-freak," Petra summarized.

"Don't know where you heard that, but yes."

_He's so blunt and uncaring_. Petra mentally cackled at how he would annoy her stiff family members with their holier-than-thou attitude. "I've always wondered something about you, if you don't mind me asking—"

"No," he interrupted rudely.

"No you don't mind or no you don't want to hear it?"

"I don't want to hear it," he threw her an annoyed look. He was trying to rile her up by being manner less and she was throwing it back in his face. So inconsiderate.

"But you didn't even hear what I was going to say," she pouted. "You could've have refused to answer rather than refusing to even hear my question."

"If it's about my past—"

"We just met yesterday; I'm not going to start hounding you for details about that…yet."

_At least she's honest_, he thought. "You're not getting any. It's one of the conditions, remember?"

"We aren't married so it's not effect yet," Petra pointed out. "Besides, you can ask me about my past."

"Not interested." He folded his arms, "And the contract better be in effect starting _now_."

"Fine by me," she shrugged. "Anyway, can I at least ask my original question? It doesn't have anything to do with your past," she reassured him when he looked ready to protest. "The title 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier,' first, no offense, it's kind of silly, second, who came up with it?"

"_That's_ what you've always wanted to know about me?" Levi couldn't fully hide his disbelief.

"Well, you see my cousin and I have this bet going. She thinks you came up with the title and secretly spread it around to, and I quote, "compensate for something." I thought it was something Commander Erwin came up with, seems like the kind of cheesy thing he'd say."

_Compensate for something? _Levi's eyebrow twitched.

"C'mon Levi, my prize horse is at stake here."

"Tell you shitty cousin to kiss _her_ favorite horse goodbye."

"Yes, I knew it!" Petra's eyes shone with triumphant. "You have no idea how happy you've made me."

"If you like the horse so much why use it to gamble?"

"It's not the horse, it's the bet. Eris has _never_ lost a bet, _ever_." Petra clapped her hands, "I can't wait to tell her. We've always upped the ante on this bet, it was a joke really, but I won! There was this one time…"

Levi watched with amusement at how animatedly she told the story about her, her cousin, and something about a scruffy pup. She seemed like a genuine person to him, sharing funny stories about her childhood—and they weren't even all about her.

"…and we thought he was—" Petra suddenly gasped. "I'm so sorry! I got off track and babbled on and on—and I have to go now. I promise I'll shut up next time and you can talk."

"You? Stay quiet? Now that I'd like to see."

Petra stood up, "I'll take my leave then. And please keep this a secret. My family has to be informed first and we can go on from there."

"You're the expert."

"Then I'll be seeing you in a few days, Levi."

Erwin, Hange, Nanaba, and Mike were waiting in his office when he got back. "Well, how did it go?" Erwin asked.

"Not good."

Their faces fell.

"The damned woman talked me into saying yes."

Hange screamed in excitement and tackled Levi. Nanaba watched in amusement as Levi got the life squeezed out of him. She finally pulled Hange off, only for Mike to slap him on the back hard enough to make him stumble.

"Congratulations are in order," Erwin grinned widely.

"Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>Petra put a bag on the desk. "What's this?" Levi asked as he pulled it close. He opened it and gaped. "That is a lot of money."<p>

"I figured the best way to keep my family from constantly trying to get you to side with them is to convince them you love me."

"Love?" Levi stared blankly.

"It's just pretend," Petra waved her hand. "Anyway, I figured I'd leave a little trail behind as proof." She had messed with the books to make it look like small amounts of money had disappeared the past month. "Spend it all, so if anyone checked, the total would equal the amount that was 'lost.'"

"Erwin told me about your situation," Levi's eyes widened in understanding, "you _want_ to be caught because it'll be the perfect opportunity for you to turn the tables."

_That's a pretty sneaky plan she has_. Petra's family would confront her about her secret and her uncle would try to overthrow her, convinced she was making the same mistake as her mother. Only to find the rug swept out from under his feet when he realized her secret lover was none other than Humanity's Strongest Soldier.

"That's right," Petra nodded in approval. _He's very clever. Even though he'll spend majority of his time away, it's good to know he's smart enough not to be easily manipulated._

"How long before they realize they're losing money?"

"I'd say a few weeks at most. My dearest Uncle Doros is trying to gather up incriminating evidence against me. He'll take the bait," she said confidently. _It'll be too tempting, especially considering the timing matches with the secret meeting he'll be holding_. Petra was going to take his ambush and turn it on him. Now that everything was going in her favor, she couldn't wait till the day of confrontation.

Levi leaned back in his chair. "Anything else I need to know?'

"Quite a lot," Petra smiled. "For example, general information my family members, their connections to other families, my family traditions, tradition of other families, an overview of my business—"

"That sounds like a lot of fucking work."

"That reminds me; try not to swear too much when we're both in public. It's rather unbecoming. And if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. Actually, you know what, just shut up and let me do all the talking."

"Like now?" Levi raised an eyebrow, "I thought you said you were going to stay quiet and let me talk."

"Oh, right, I forgot. I'm sorry," Petra smiled sheepishly.

"You do that a lot."

"Talk? Yes, you kind of called me on it last time."

"I mean smile."

"You on the other hand don't smile enough. Or at all. Do ever laugh?"

"No," Levi deadpanned.

"I'm going to make you smile," Petra declared. "I don't know how or when or where, but I will!"

"Why?"

"Because I think you'd look very handsome smiling."

For a moment, Levi didn't know how to respond. "I already agreed to marry you, no need to try and flatter me."

"I wasn't," Petra shook her head.

"Fine, whatever, I have work to do and I'm sure you do too." Levi took the bag of money to Erwin after Petra left. He explained quickly before tracking down Mike. He couldn't believe the words that were about to come out of his mouth. "I need your help finding a ring…for my soon to be fiancé."

Mike bit back laughter at the look on Levi's face; one would think someone just kicked his puppy. "You came to the right man," he puffed his chest out. "What kind of ring do you need?" His cousin was in the wedding business and it would be easy for Mike to purchase a ring on Levi's behalf.

Obviously 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier' couldn't waltz into a shop and buy a wedding ring without the news reaching every corner of the walls by next morning.

"I have no idea."

Mike sighed, "Tell me about her likes, dislikes, and personality."

Levi thought back to the stories Petra told him about her childhood. "She likes flowers and the color lilac."

"And?"

"Dogs?"

"Never mind," Mike folded his arms. "I should have known you'd be useless."

"Just buy something with a diamond. Women like that don't they?"

"From the way she dresses, she likes to be comfortable and classy. And considering her background, I'd say Lady Petra would like something modest but tasteful that reflects her traditional upbringing but also her free-spirited nature."

"…I don't know what that means, but sure, pick whatever you think she might like best."

"What about the price range?"

"I'll give you the money tomorrow," Levi said over his shoulder.

He walked towards the training area in deep thought. Being the head of a Noble family, Petra would buy him an expensive engagement ring. It would seem shameful and cheap of her to do anything less_. I__ can't be a miser about it, especially since I'm in 'love' with her._ Levi cringed. He was going to have to blow off some serious cash for her ring.

No way in hell would Levi's pride allow him to buy Petra an engagement ring with her own money. _At least after marrying her, money won't be a problem for two years guaranteed_. But just in case, Levi would save up his meager income if he ever left Petra.

_Two more months_, Levi assured himself. He still had a few months till he kissed his freedom goodbye.

Literally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review~ <strong>_


	3. The Rings

**Chapter 3: Rings**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Petra finds out what her uncle is plotting and convinces Levi to marry her. She donates money to the Survey Corps to leave a trail proving she and Levi are in 'love.' Levi asks Mike to buy an engagement ring on his behalf.

* * *

><p>"It's beautiful," Petra admired the 14-Gold Karat ring. The metal color was white with a round diamond surrounded by 12 smaller diamonds. It looked like a flower. "There's no way you chose this."<p>

"No, I just wasted years of life savings on it," he grumbled under his breath. Petra put the ring on, it was a perfect fit. Levi cocked his head to the side. _I was sure she was going to ask me to put it on her_.

Petra took off the ring and wore around her neck, tucking it under her blouse. She fished out Levi's ring from her pocket. "This is for you." Much like her own, the ring was white metal and 14-Gold Karat. But it was thicker with 10 small round diamonds set next to each other.

Levi slipped it on absent-mindedly. Mike had gotten a huge discount on the ring since he told his uncle, in complete confidence, whom the ring was for. But Petra bought hers at its proper price. It was only then he began to realize exactly what kind of wealth he was going to be surrounded by. He quickly put the ring away. "So, when is this meeting going down?"

"Tomorrow," Petra grinned at the surprised look on Levi's face.

The month had gone by too fast for his liking.

* * *

><p>Petra sat at a cushy seat in front of the couches placed in a half-moon shape. She smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her skirt, recalling her lessons and trying not to fidget. The door opened and her uncle walked in. She could practically feel his excitement and almost felt bad that she was going to squash him like an insignificant little bug.<p>

Almost.

Behind him came his family, his four children as well as the other members of the main family. Petra caught her cousin, Eris' eyes, and gave her a slight nod. Her green eyes narrowed before widening and she smirked. Petra waited patiently until the members of the branch family joined them. She got right to the point. "Uncle Doros, what is the purpose of this impromptu meeting?"

"It has come to my attention, dear niece, that you have been taking large amounts of money without telling anyone." He passed out the records. "I was having my son taking a look at the accounts so he could see how we record transactions on our books, and he found something odd."

Petra didn't bother looking through the notebook in front of her.

People began murmuring, discussing the findings amongst one another, all reaching the same conclusion.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us, Lady Petra?" Luna asked formally.

"C'mon mom," Eris rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Petra has her reasons. And what's with the formality?"

"So even _you_ believe she is behind this," Doros' eldest daughter, Ambrosia, jumped in, her hazel eyes shining in triumph. They all knew Eris and Petra were best friends.

"It is an official meeting and we are to show proper respect to the head of the family," the brown-haired woman ignored her niece and chided her daughter.

They all turned to Petra. She sighed, "This wasn't how I planned on breaking the news but…I suppose I might as well."

Most of them tensed in apprehension, some with delight that she was about to make an embarrassing blunder.

"It started a couple of months ago when I met a man." Petra tried not to laugh. She could practically hear the 'Oh sweet Sina here we go again.' "At first glance, he wasn't much." Literally. "And I _never_ planned on something happening but somehow…we fell in love." She brought her hand to her chest. "We've decided to get married." Short, sweet, and straight to the point.

Protests began immediately.

"Quiet," Leon ordered. "Let her finish." He had a feeling his niece was up to something. He shared a knowing glance with his twin sister Luna.

"Is he hot?" Eris shrugged off the dirty looks, "What? I know you're all thinking it."

"Sorry cousin, he's _mine_," Petra smiled.

"Who exactly is this man?" Doros steered them back on track, eager for his niece to condemn herself.

"What he means is: Is he someone we can show off like a prize or do we lock him up and—"

"Actually," Petra interrupted before Eris' wise-cracks turned to insults and began a shouting match, "he's here right now. I wasn't expecting the whole family to be here today," she admitted. "I'll go fetch him right now."

"I knew it," Doros shook his head the moment Petra was out of earshot. "She's following her mother's shameful footsteps."

"Should we really be talking about Lady Petra that way?" Rhea asked her father delicately.

"Why not?" Her younger brother Priam sneered. "She's an embarrassment. It's because of her father's dirty blood."

"The only embarrassment here is you, you impudent child," Alastor glared. "Don't speak on matters which you know nothing about." He did not need for people to see what kind of idiots his siblings were. It might damage his image.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with the Ice Prince," Eris said. "We don't even know who Petra has chosen as her husband."

"Please," Ambrosia rolled her eyes, tossing a lock of ash-blonde hair over shoulder, "she wouldn't try to hide the relationship if he weren't low-born scum."

Petra walked in with Levi.

"…He's not even that hot."

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?"<p>

"No," Levi got up. "Let's get this over with." He reluctantly took her hand. It was surprisingly cold.

"I'm just wondering but, do you remember what I told you about the main family?"

Levi huffed, he'd been annoyed at having to memorize her cousins and uncles and aunts. "You're parents were Daphne and Henry Ral. Your mother had three younger siblings: Doros, Luna, and Leon. Your eldest uncle has four children: Alastor, Ambrosia, Rhea, and Priam. Luna has a daughter, Eris. And Leon has two sons: Seth and Phelix."

"That's right," Petra beamed, squeezing his hand. "And remember not to lose your cool."

"I thought they'd be thrilled to have me join the family. Wasn't that the point of you marrying me?"

"Yeah I mean they'll try to suck up to you."

"Figures."

"Except for Eris, watch out for her, she loves pushing people's buttons. And Alastor is sharp, so be careful around him. You won't see too much of him before we're married but he could put the pieces together." Her cousin wouldn't be able to do much after she and Levi married. Still, she wasn't going to take any chances and give him an opportunity to strike.

They arrived after a minute of silence.

Levi tried to keep his face neutral as Petra's family gaped at him.

"…He's not even that hot."

Levi's eyes momentarily snapped to the redhead and the name 'Eris' flashed through his mind.

Petra grinned widely, "Everyone, this is my fiancé, Levi." She relished the way the blood drained out of Doros' face while the others flushed with delight. Their future First Lord was Humanity's Strongest Soldier. "Well? Anyone have anything to say? Not you Eris," she said quickly.

"Welcome, Corporal Levi," Luna greeted. "I'm so glad you can join us."

The duo sat down next to each other.

"I must say, this is a pleasant surprise," Stephan began. "Our easy-going clan head has decided to settle down."

"This is not a good thing, dad," Eris pouted. "It means she'll be even more responsible and _boring_ now."

"Does that mean you all approve?" Petra asked innocently.

"Of course!"

"When is the date of the wedding?"

"There's so much shopping to do!"

"And there's all the work preparing and sending invitations."

They couldn't wait till the news got out.

"Not too bad, is it?" Petra whispered to Levi.

"They haven't tried to talk to me yet so no."

Then of course, Doros spoke up. "When did you two meet?" His attempt at trying to be casual was pathetic. He was in a panic, it was clear as day.

"We ran into each other a couple of months ago," was Levi's straightforward reply.

"Did you knock up Petra?" Eris asked. She fired off more questions before he had a chance to answer. "How many nieces or nephews should I expect? Do you have a hotter, taller cousin by any chance? Are you ticklish? What's your blood type?"

"Eris."

"Fine, here's an important one, which came first: the chicken or the egg?"

"_Eris_."

"Right: boxers or briefs?"

"ERIS!"

"What?" She leaned back, arms folded. "It's not like I asked him how many times he masturbates in a week."

"They're not all like her, are they?" Levi whispered, wondering if it was too late to back out.

"Thankfully, no," Petra answered, cheeks tinted pink. She cleared her throat loudly, stopping the argument that had broken out. "If anyone has any _relevant_ questions, please do ask."

"What is it that first attracted you to my niece?" Stephan asked.

"To be honest, at first I thought she was a cow."

Awkward.

"…"

Levi had never felt so unnerved from being stared at so unashamedly. He tried desperately to remember what Nanaba, Mike, and Hange had to say if he was ever asked this question. Petra tugged his hand and he turned to her. She smiled encouragingly. "After getting to know her better, I realized she wasn't who I made her out to be in my head."

He was panicking. No doubt her family would want more but he wasn't good at this. _Shit! Shit! Shit! _His heart was beating uncomfortably fast and loud.

"Well, that was my fault," Petra's voice was louder than necessary. "I did trick you."

"Trick?" Eris perked up. "Do tell, oh great and wise leader."

Levi tried to control himself while Petra told them about how they first met. _I'm so fucking pathetic. It's so simple; just repeat what the Three Idiots told me_. He watched Petra tell the story about how they first met so he wouldn't have to look at the rest of the family.

"Levi has to head back soon, so I apologize but we'll have to end this meeting here," Petra said suddenly. "Unless anyone has anything else they want to say?"

"Ooh, me!" Eris raised her hand. "Can I be the wedding planner?"

"No," Petra shot her down fast. "I'm letting your mom be in charge."

"Can I be your personal bride escort?"

"I don't know what that means but I guess," she shrugged.

"Well then, it's time I took my leave," Levi stood up. He ended up meeting and shaking hands with every person in the room before he could leave—and forgot their names almost immediately.

* * *

><p>"Hey Erwin, check it out," Hange said.<p>

He grinned, reading the newspaper. They quickly took it to Levi. "Check out the headlines," Erwin held it up to him.

"Let me guess," Levi ignored the paper and continued to enjoy his tea, "it says something like 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier Gets Hitched.'"

"Close, 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier to Tie the Knot with Lady Drakon.'"

"I just don't understand one thing," Hange said, "isn't her last name Ral?"

"That's her father's name. Her family name is Drakon, right Levi?" Erwin said and the shorter man hummed in agreement.

"But wait, when she marries you, what's her name going to be then? Petra Ral Drakon Ackerman? Or would Drakon be—"

"Ackerman?" Levi finally looked up. "Where did you hear that?"

"I read it in the article," Hange shrugged.

Erwin scanned the page, "I'll read it to you: 'You heard it here first, folks! Survey Corps' Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, famously known as Humanity's Strongest Soldier, will be joined in holy matrimony with the head of the Drakon family Lady Petra Ral.' And that's the only place it states your full name. The rest is what you told me Lady Petra was going to have printed."

"I honestly have no idea where that came from," Levi frowned.

"So, when's the wedding?" Hange eagerly changed the topic to what she wanted to know.

"Four weeks," Levi answered grudgingly.

"You sure don't sound like a man about to marry his _beloved_."

Levi stood up, "Speaking of my 'beloved,' I'm meeting her today." It was late afternoon when Levi entered the manor. He walked past the servants without acknowledgment. Petra had told him not to do that because it 'simply wasn't done' and it was mean, so he paused for a moment, "Where's Petra?"

"In the parlor, sir."

_Just as I thought_. He mentally rolled his eyes. "Thank you."

He didn't even have a chance to get one word out before she was standing inches from him, eyes wide and lips pulled into a pout. "Why didn't you tell me your name was Levi _Ackerman_? The entire time I was itching to ask you but didn't want to offend you cause I thought you were an orphan and—"

"Are you saying you had nothing to do with that?"

"What do you mean?" Petra asked in confusion. "I only told the servants to spread out what we discussed. I figured the reporters dug the rest up or got it from one of your friends."

"Maybe they made it up," Levi frowned.

"It could be an angry suitor of yours or maybe one of my competitors," Petra shrugged. "I heard Ackermans were persecuted for some reason. They must be trying to tarnish your name."

"And?" Levi prompted.

"And what?"

"Are you going to back out? I wasn't exactly a Good Samaritan. How do you think it'll look if people find out I'm nothing but Underground trash?" Levi felt something akin to annoyance at her startled face. And he was just beginning to think she wouldn't be too bad to have as a wife.

Petra's face broke out into a smile, taking Levi by surprise. "You're telling me about your past!"

"That's what you took from it?!"

"If you mean about your history, I don't care," she waved her hand dismissively. "I'm marrying the present you. Make no mistake; if you were a bastard and a piece of crap of a human I wouldn't have brought you my proposal. Besides, when you asked me for time before you made up your mind, I lost an entire night's worth of sleep." Petra folded her arms, "There's no way I'm letting you get away so easy."

"Tch, whatever."

"Now," she said brightly, "come here. Let me show you one of the reasons I asked you here." She opened up a large velvet box.

Levi had thought it was going to be a necklace. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he saw them. There were four rings, all white platinum with a blue diamond.

"If the family head is a woman, then the feminine version of the ring with the bigger diamond is used. If it's a man, then the set with the bigger diamond for the male ring is used. It's to show who the leader is. I didn't want you to buy wedding bands—"

"I have to wear _this_?" Levi tried not to stare. "It's…ridiculous!"

Petra closed the box with a snap. "These happen to be passed on through my family for generations, please keep that in mind before you decide insult—"

"That's not what I meant," he said quickly.

Levi did not need her to get bitchy on him now that all eyes would be on them for the next few months at least. Erwin had been babbling about how Survey Corps' name tied to his would bring more attention to them now that he was marrying a noble, and not just any noble but the leader of the entire family.

"I just meant it would be…too dramatic to wear it around the Corps. They aren't exactly used to seeing such wealth, frankly neither am I, and it would be very awkward."

The icy expression faded and Petra smiled, "Nice save. You can wear it around your neck with the engagement ring."

Levi frowned, looking at the flower ring on her hand. "What's the point of buying such a flashy ring if you're not even going to wear it? Common sense makes me think the wedding ring should be the expensive one, it's what you're going to wear for the rest of your life after all."

"I think parents often give their engagement rings to their children," Petra shrugged. "And if it makes you feel better, most of my family wears their engagement ring on their right ring finger and so will I."

"Is it some kind of tradition?"

"No, just something my family does if they want; it's up to the individual. Speaking of tradition," Petra perked up, "there's a lot you have to learn."

"If I'm going to learn dumbass—"

Petra glared.

"If I'm going to be forced to learn these customs of yours," Levi amended, "then I'm going to need a drink."

Petra rolled her eyes. "Way ahead of you," she gestured to the bottle on the table. "Just don't get drunk, there's a lot you have to remember."

"Relax; I always stop before I get drunk."

"Good then, now you have to…"

* * *

><p>Levi shuffled the papers together. <em>Finally, one stack's done<em>. He sighed and picked up the other one. Hange barged into his office, "Hey Levi you have to—what're you doing?"

"Homework."

"Forget about that for a minute, have you read this article?"

Levi rolled his eyes, "Don't you remember Petra and I already know what's going to show up in the paper before they even print it?"

"Yeah but _I_ don't. You have to tell me everything," Hange demanded. "I need to know where this wedding is, what kind of decors they'll have, what's on the menu—"

"I don't know! Petra put her aunt in charge so go bother her!" If Luna could handle having that smartass of a daughter she could handle Hange.

He picked up the newspaper Hange had left behind. Her words had gotten to him. _I'm going to get married._ He had about three weeks before the wedding. _My wedding_, he cringed.

"Never mind, I got my invitation," Hange barged in again and snatched the newspaper, "I need this. I made notes in the margin. There's so much I have to do! This wedding's the biggest thing since…well; it's probably the wedding of the decade!" She skipped out leaving a pale-faced Levi behind.

* * *

><p><strong>The Drakon Family<strong>: Contains general information about Petra and her family. It's pretty much a guide to help readers identify a character. [Companion piece to Will of the Heart]

_It's already uploaded._ _So if you guys get confused on who is who, go check out this one-shot. Hopefully it'll help._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong> The Wedding

_And if anyone is wondering, the answer is yes. Eris is the same Eris as the main character of my SnK fic 'Requiem for the Lost Ones.' I totally just recycled her character. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review~ <strong>_


End file.
